What Could've Happened
by Peachy-Author
Summary: The story of what could've happened if my OC, Katrina, had pretended to be Kitty in "Freaky Spy-Day", no brain-switching required. One-shot!


(A/N: Here's the story of what could've happened if Katrina was an actual character, and if Dudley had asked her to meet Jack as Kitty in the episode "Freaky Spy-Day"! I hope you like it!)

Dudley heard Jack's message on Kitty's message machine, and he didn't want Kitty to get together with Jack. What could he do to keep her from going with him? Then he saw Kitty's identical twin sister, Katrina Katswell, walk by. He knew it was Katrina, due to her ponytail, her collar, and her pastel outfit.

"Katrina, can I have a word with you?" Dudley asked her.

"Okay. What's up?" Katrina asked.

"Jack left a message on Kitty's message machine. He wants to meet up with her, but I can't let her get together with him, especially after what happened last time." Dudley explained.

"I never really liked Jack. After Kitty told me what happened last time, I hated his guts!" Katrina said.

"Does this mean you won't meet Jack as Kitty and tell him to get lost?" Dudley said.

"If I see Jack, I'll do more than just telling him to get lost. I'll make him suffer!" Katrina said.

"And that means..." Dudley said.

"If our paths cross, there will be trouble! And a lot of it!" Katrina said. Then she thought about it and said, "But I suppose I could control myself."

"So you'll do it?" Dudley asked.

"I'll try." said Katrina. She ran to a spare room where she quickly changed into one of Kitty's spare outfits, slipped her collar into the pocket, and then she fixed her hair into Kitty's trademark style. When she came back, Dudley got one look at her and said, "Kitty?"

"No, it's me, Katrina." Katrina said. Dudley recognized her voice and said, "Oh yeah." Then Katrina reluctantly called Jack, who told her to meet him at a restaurant called "Our Old Hangout".

When Katrina got there, she met up with Jack, and she did a pretty good job controlling herself. And what's more, Jack didn't really remember Katrina, so he wasn't suspicious at all! But he didn't know that she knew he was up to something, and she was determined to find out what!

After a few minutes or so, Katrina's cell phone rang, and she found that Dudley was calling her. She didn't want Jack to know, so she told Jack, "I'm going to take this call outside." Then she went outside, but she stayed close to the window, and from the corner of her eye, she saw Jack talking to Snaptrap.

"Dudley, Jack is definitely up to something!" Katrina told Dudley.

"Did he tell you?" Dudley asked.

"No! I'm right by the window, and from the corner of my eye, I can see him talking to Snaptrap!" Katrina said.

"Can you hear what they're talking about?" Dudley asked.

"No. But I'll figure it out sooner or later." Katrina told him.

"Good luck." Dudley said.

"Thanks." Katrina said, ending the call. At that same moment, Snaptrap walked off, and Katrina walked back inside.

Jack was trying to convince Katrina (who he thought was Kitty) to spend the day with him. Katrina didn't want to, because she wanted to hurt him for what he tried to do to Kitty. So he asked her if she could take him to T.U.F.F.

"Oh no! Now what do I do?! I don't wanna take him to T.U.F.F., because that's where Kitty is. And if I let him near Kitty, God knows what he'll do to her!" Katrina thought. She was stuck.

"Why do you want to go to T.U.F.F.?" Katrina asked Jack. Jack told her how he left his sunglasses there.

"Why do I not believe you?" Katrina asked.

"Maybe you don't remember?" Jack suggested.

"Maybe you're lying. I want the truth." Katrina said.

"I'm telling the truth." Jack said.

"Really?" Katrina asked as she stuck him with a truth-serum-dart. Jack ended up telling Katrina his plan.

"Thought so!" Katrina said as she quickly cuffed him.

"Wait a second! How did you know what I was up to?! Before you stuck me with truth-serum, that is." Jack said.

"When I took that call outside, I was right by the window, and from the corner of my eye, I saw you talking to Snaptrap! I knew you were up to something, and I was going to find out what!" Katrina said.

"I'm starting to wish I'd been able to drain your brain, Kitty." Jack sighed, unhappy.

"And another thing, I'm not Kitty. I'm Katrina!" Katrina said.

"Oh, I forgot about you..." Jack groaned.

"Well, I didn't forget you, and Kitty told me how you attempted to drain her brain. When we leave this restaurant, I plan to make you suffer." Katrina said. Then she took Jack outside and gave him a thrashing he'd never forget. Once she finished, she took him to prison, and then she went back to T.U.F.F.

When Katrina got back to T.U.F.F., Kitty was happy to see her sister (who was still in Kitty's spare outfit, only her hair was in its usual ponytail and she had her teardrop collar on again).

"Katrina, where were you?" Kitty asked her sister.

"I'll tell you after we find Dudley." Katrina replied. But then Dudley walked over, and now all would be explained.

Dudley said that Jack left a message on Kitty's message machine, and he was trying to protect Kitty from Jack, as he was afraid Jack would try to do something bad to her again.

"What? Jack's back?" Kitty asked.

"I asked Katrina if she would pretend to be you and find out if Jack was up to something." Dudley said.

"And he was." Katrina said. She told them how she knew Jack was up to something, and how she got him to confess. Then she said, "Now he's back in prison, where he belongs!"

"Thanks for looking out for me, you two." Kitty said, hugging her sister and Dudley.

"You should really give the credit to Dudley. He was the one who asked me to find out what Jack was up to." Katrina said to Kitty.

"Wait a minute! You hate Jack! Why did you go off to see him?" Kitty asked.

"I was able to control myself until after I told him who I really was. Then I thrashed him!" Katrina said.

"Oh, okay." Kitty said. She was happy that her sister and partner were looking out for her.

The End

Well, now we know what could've happened if Katrina had been there, right? How was it? Please comment, but keep it positive!


End file.
